Whisky LullaBy
by lulu59
Summary: Si Danny était parti avec Rachel à la fin de la saison 1 et si Steve n'était pas en prison! Voilà ce que mon petit cerveau a décidé de faire face à ses questions! J'ai modifié les pronoms pour que la musique colle avec les personnages


Je viens de découvrir une musique magnifique Whisky Lullaby de Brad Paisley avec Alison Krauss voici le lien: watch?v=iOccyHsFINU

Whisky Lullaby

**He put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**  
_Il le jeta comme la fin d'une cigarette encore allumée et fumée à minuit_  
**He broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**  
_Il lui brisa le cœur et il passa toute sa vie à essayer d'oublier_

Danny l'avait quitté pour retourner sur le continent avec Rachel ainsi que Grace. Il voulait que sa fille ait une vraie famille surtout avec le bébé qui allait arriver. Il aurait du aller le voir à l'aéroport pour lui avouer que sans lui il n'était rien. Il voulait tellement oublier ce moment de sa vie.

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**  
_On l'a vu boire pour effacer sa peine chaque jour un peu plus_  
**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**  
_Mais il ne pouvait jamais être assez saoûl pour l'oublier_  
**Until the night**  
_Jusqu'à la nuit_

Un soir, il se mit à boire, il découvrit que cela le faisait oublier sa tristesse pendant un moment. Donc, il décida de boire tout les jours si cela lui faisait même oublier qui il était. Pourtant il savait que ça ne régler pas le problème pour autant mais il continua quand même.

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**  
_Il posa la bouteille sur sa tête et tira sur la gachette_  
**And finally drank away her memory**  
_Et l'a finalement oublier _  
**Life is short but this time it was bigger**  
_La vie est courte mais cette fois c'était beaucoup plus_  
**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**  
_Que la force qu'il aurait eu de se relever de sa chute_

Il décida de ne plus continuer comme ça. Il prit une décision qui allait changer sa vie à tout jamais. Il but une dernière fois, il prit son arme de service et la dirigea vers sa tempe. Puis il se tira une balle dans la tête. Maintenant il avait réussi à l'oublier.

**We found him with his face down in the pillow**  
_On l'a trouvé le visage dans le coussin_  
**With a note that said I'll love her till I die**  
_Avec un mot disant qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort_  
**And when we buried him beneath the willow**  
_Et quand on l'a enterré sous le saule_  
**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**  
_Les anges ont chanté une berceuse enivrante_

Kono le découvrit allongé dans son lit avec un mot à ses côtés qui disait qu'il n'avait pas su vivre sans lui. L'homme qui avait pris son cœur. On l'enterra sous un arbre où les oiseaux chantés. C'est comme si eux aussi savait ce qu'il avait enduré pour en arriver là.

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed herself**  
_Les rumeurs couraient mais personne ne se doutait à quel point il s'en voulait_  
**For years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**  
_Pendant des années et des années il essaya de cacher son haleine teintée de whiskey_

Danny était à l'aéroport pour rentrer à Hawaii quand il apprit que sa moitié s'était donnée la mort. Il s'était effondré en plein milieu de la salle d'attente pour embarquer. Il arriva trop tard pour son enterrement. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir les regards des autres pour comprendre que c'était de sa faute si Steve s'était donné la mort. Alors à son tour pour oublier sa culpabilité, il se mit à boire.

**He put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**  
_Il posa la bouteille sur sa tête et appuya sur la détente_  
**And finally drank away his memory**  
_Pour finalement l'oublier à jamais_  
**Life is short but this time it was bigger**  
_La vie est courte mais cette fois c'était beaucoup plus_  
**Than the strength he had to get up off her knees**  
_Que la force qu'il aurait dû avoir pour s'en remettre_

A son tour, il prit la même décision que sa moitié. Il but d'une traite la fin de la bouteille, prit son arme de service. Il la déposa contre sa tête et il tira tout en murmurant un je suis tellement désolé. Maintenant, il put rejoindre l'amour de sa vie pour l'éternité.

**We found her with her face down in the pillow**  
_On l'a trouvé la tête dans le coussin_  
**Clinging to his picture for dear life**  
_Se cramponnant à sa photo_  
**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**  
_On l'a mise près de lui sous le saule_  
**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**  
_Pendant que les anges chantaient une berceuse_

Ce fut Chin qui le découvrit sur son canapé avec une photo de Steve et de lui heureux. On l'enterra au côté de son amour où les oiseaux chantés aussi comme pour Steve. Ils étaient de nouveaux réunis et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour les cousins même s'ils étaient triste qu'ils finissent comme ça.

Fin.


End file.
